


The Story of Icarus and Circe

by Ikarrus



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, Pure Crack, WIP, can erasermic adopt us? yes?, crack and fluff, fuck mineta Im taking his place, me and a friend wrote it together, theyre totally gonna adopt us, we're gonna kick endevour in the fucking nuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarrus/pseuds/Ikarrus
Summary: Two hero siblings civilian identity are found out by you dear reader! you want answers, you want the truth actually. Join two original characters in this fic of pure crack as they enter the famous hero school U.E and their adventures before and after!





	1. LET ICARUS SAY VAGINA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Icarus, and me and my friend (Circe) have been planning on doing something with this for a while now and we're just getting to it! It will be continued but this is our first work so please be patient, We'd highly appreciate if you left comments and opinions. Thank you.

On a dark and stormy night...I’m just kidding, who likes that cliche? My name is Yamaza Shozashi, but you already knew that didn’t you? I mean- you’re sitting right there. In front of me, on...my couch. Why- how did- why are you here again? Oh, right, you found out who me and my sister are... _whoopee._

**Not important. We promised them a story for finding us.**

Uh, no we promised the truth, if they want a show they can go somewhere else! I’m not here to put on a show.

**We both know that’s not what I meant. Stories are meant to entertain, yes. But stories can be truth as well.**

….Fine, I guess, we can tell a damn story. You’re being the rude one for once anyways Katara, you haven’t introduced yourself to this fine stranger in my home.

**They know who we are already, and our house. Thank you.**

Do it anyways, for the lols y’know?

**The urge to hit you is unreal… But fine, for “the lols”. I am Katara Shozashi. Hero name Circe. Pleasure to meet you.**

Very good, Very nice, now….what were we doing again? I honestly forgot.

**I will literally stab you-**

That’s my line.

**I don’t think you understand. You wanted our history, right? How we ended up here? Who we are? The meaning of life?**

Psssst- the answer is 42...or death, I guess if you wanna be morbid. Speaking of death-!

**Sidetracking aside! Where do we start? Birth?-**

I came out of a vagina!

**YOU CAN’T SAY THOSE TYPES OF THINGS TO A STRANGER YAMAZA!!!**

Yes I can, I just did! Watch me do it again- Katara came out of a DIFFERENT VAGINA!

**This is a shitshow.**

Not my fault.

**I’m adopted, Yamaza was born to our parents shortly after paperwork to hand me over to them went through and a few months before I was born.**

Our parents were told they couldn’t have biological children of their own- but looky what popped outta our mama nine months later- _THIS GUY!_

**Yama please. It was pretty uneventful from there until we got our quirks I suppose.**

I jumped out of a window! But I was fine, don’t worry. I had my wings!

**And I nearly froze dad because I panicked and the sink was running...**

 

 

Our parents names were Mira Shozashi and Akai Shozashi, and they loved us very much- until it spiraled downwards. Mom...had always had problems- mainly with alcohol, but as a younger person- minor drugs as well. When we were 3 and a half, we got our primary quirks- and well...my mutant quirk but that doesn’t really count. At that time, mom started drinking again...pretty heavily too. So heavily in fact her liver would be ruined in a few years at the longest. Dad did well, for being basically a single parent of two little monsters-in-progress. He took us to parks, helped us with school, bullies, puppy-crushes. Taught us to ride bikes, y’know, all the normal “dad” stuff. He clearly loved us, and he always did his best. He may have been a civilian, but he was our hero. Mom died two months before our sixteenth birthday, in a car accident. Nobody was deemed at fault- except for the stupid drunk lady who decided to cross the street just as it turned green.

**Dad left on Yamaza’s birthday. Said he couldn't handle the memories and the pressure of raising two less than perfectly behaved children. We already had jobs and since Nii-san was sixteen we could legally stay in the house alone. Just had to get the deed signed over and we were set. Since it was already almost time for the entrance exam for the hero course, we buckled down and trained to get in.**

 

 

Oh? Forgot to mention we had always wanted to be heros, I suppose. We first wanted to be heros after seeing Present mic after seeing a fight with some rando villain. Anyways- back to the story!

**Oh I remember that! I listened to his radio show every day, still do actually…**

Of course you do...he basically ad- _woops spoiler!_

**Shut up, I miss him. Let's call them after this is over!!!**

Chill your tits, we can call them _literally whenever_ \- they live a block away. Now as I said- _Back. To. The. Story!_

 

Alright so, The U.E Entrance exams….were something? We passed though, so I suppose that's all that mattered in the end right? Katara was in a different arena than I was, so...not sure the details on what exactly had happened, but- she passed too! A bit scrapped up, a few cuts and broken feathers but we had done it. Not that we had known for certain until a while later but we were confident. Hell, we already had our hero names picked out! Icarus and Circe, Partners in...I’d say crime but it’s technically partners in law? Not as nice of a ring to it.

**So the mail came, a few days later and I got it. Nii-san was cooking, or rather trying to cook ramen for us. I have never run so fast up to that point. Of course I had to convince yama to stop attacking the stove for us to open them.**

 

Ok but- _It really deserved it! It was mocking me Katara I swear upon it, and I had to kill it to protect my honor!_

**That was the third stove that month Nii-san. We didn't have money for that!**

_And so the beast was slain, all the life force drained from it’s heated eyes as I quickly stole all it’s power- I had won the battle, but I had not won the war. Not yet anyways._

**I’m gonna tell sensei you’re still just as dramatic, twenty bucks says he’s not even surprised.**

_And to this day I am still in the greatest war this block has ever seen! The stoves of doom and mockery versus The Great and all powerful Icarus- one day I shall win this war for our glory dear sister, and on that day! On that day….I shall buy a microwave instead._

**I’m so sorry you have to listen to this, but I assure you, It's usually worse than this. Can we get back to the story please?**

Fine. Only because I have to fight the stove again later.

**Oh my god- Anyway we got our letters… The chaos over we both sat in the living room and opened them. We did it! We both got in! But the assho- lovely faculty had assigned us to seperate classes. Yamaza in 1-a and I was to be placed in 1-b. Luckily for me as it turns out… Although, you can't keep a sister away when family is in trouble.**

THE END! _Time to go fight the stove for the great battle known as ‘lunch’ We can continue after I win another battle against this horrid monster_ \- hey wait Katara what are you doing with that frying pan-

**Only one part of that statement was correct. This will have to continue another time. Time for your nap nii-san~~**

_Wait_ no-

 

_**End Chapter one, The Story of Icarus and Circe** _


	2. Hero Assessment of Icarus and Circe by: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icarus Hero Costume: http://ikarrusart.tumblr.com/post/171782384784/icarus-hero-costume-for-my-fic-the-story-of
> 
> Circe Hero Costume: https://whats-yamada-with-you.tumblr.com/post/171782402734/hey-guys-i-made-an-oc-that-i-cant-seem-to-stop

**Hero name: Circe**  
**True name: Katara (???)**

**Gender: Agender, female pronouns**  
**Quirk name: Siren**  
**-Primary quirk: Hydrokinesis= The ability to telepathically control water and its**

**properties. (can and will freeze those who jump scare, uncertain ability with blood?)**

**-Secondary quirk: Enchant= The ability to take control of those within earshot by using**

**the sound of your voice. (doesn’t work through recording or on the deaf)**

**Drawbacks: Hydro= Cannot create water, must have water present to be able to use quirk** (Once stole Hero partners often seen drink to attack villain. Hero partner Icarus seemed very upset at this.)   
**Enchant= Very easily loses control of quirk when emotional. (Seen crying after stepping on puppy accidentally in middle of a battle. Villain started crying too, unknown if related to voice quirk)**

**Hair color: Honey Brown**  
**Eye color: Blue**  
**Blood type: O-**

**Family: Unknown**

 

**Other information: Usually seen with earbuds in. Remove or damage these earbuds at your own risk. Unknown if actually a part of hero costume. Been caught pokemon hunting in disguise.**

  
  
  


**Hero name: Icarus**

**True name: Yamaza (???)**

**Gender: Male/Nonbinary (???)**

**Quirk name: Storm**

**-Primary quirk: Zap! = The ability to manipulate and absorb all forms of electricity.**

 

**-Secondary quirk: Cyclone = The ability to manipulate the wind, the stronger the natural winds, the better.**

 

**-Mutant quirk: Large Black (??) Wings oftentimes seen when Icarus is manipulating the winds, but often seems to dissapear when not needed (?) Unknown if just hidden or actually gone. (Often seen ‘accidently’ hitting Partner Hero Circe, and Sarcastically apologising.)**

 

**Drawbacks: Zap! = Cannot naturally create much electrical output, needs battery packs to make stronger attacks. If too much and too high an output is expelled at once, user may experience minor to major burns on discharge site. (Once saw user with slightly burnt nose? May be able to expel electricity anywhere. Do not touch.)**

 

**Cyclone: Can easily create high wind conditions- (Mini tornados, cyclones) but needs a clear area and the higher the natural winds speed, the better and easier it is to manipulate. Can cause small strain on user. (They always seem tired at first glance, so assessment may not be accurate.)**

 

**Mutant quirk, wings: Can become waterlogged, and weigh hero down. Avoid large bodies of water at all costs.**

 

**Hair color: Black (?) Unknown, Hero dyes hair too often to tell.**

**Eye color: Hazel (???) May be blue, or green. Possibly grey. Changes in lighting.**

**Blood type: O-**

**Family: Unknown**

 

**Other information: Hero is always seen with some form of sugary drink, usually soda of some form? Unknown if it has anything to do with quirks.**

 

**Hero Report done by: ???**


	3. THE CURSED WORDS ARE SPOKEN

**What are we going to tell them today Nii-san?**

Uh- wait shit what- Hang on I was drinking something.

**We told them our backstory and what our quirks were, what do you want to go into now?**

How about an academy story or two? I mean, We did have some of the best pro-heroes of the time as our teachers, Kitty. I mean- Where would we even start? We got up to soooo much shit it’s unbelievable we didn’t get expelled- especially with Aizawa as my homeroom teacher…

**It’s almost like he enjoyed having us around.**

It’s almost like he was gonna...Oh I dunno...ADOPT US in the future! But that’d be ridiculous.

**Completely. Well how about in order then? What happened first?**

I almost stepped on Aizawa inchworming down the hall and nearly had a heart attack.

**Oh I remember that! Monamo thought I was laughing at him when I walked into my class. In reality I was laughing at the sudden poof of all your feathers while he stared up at you deadfaced.**

On that day, I swore I was gonna die- don’t blame me for my natural instincts of turning into a feather duster when scared **.** I stared death in the face on that day and he looked exhausted.

**He always has, I’m surprised he didn’t sleep in cla- oh wait.**

To be fair, I don’t think he ever actually slept y’know? I think it was just...cat-naps.

**Okay so aside from that, what about the team recovery training.**

I miss team bird...I ought to call Tokoyami soon.

**I got stuck with Monamo.**

That sucks bro, sucks hard ass.

**I kicked his ass and made our team lose.**

On that day- nobody won...

**But, he said everyone in 1-A was a loser and I needed to… Give him a short lesson on why his very existence was wrong.**

You- I mean, ok. But- Seriously what should we tell them about first?   
**Uhhhhhh… What about when we went to the mall with the dekusquad minus Todo?**

Not in exact order, but yeah ok so….It all started-

  
  
  


It all started with an invitation, a simple friendly invitation to go to the local mall with Midoriya, Ochako and Iida.

 

It all started with a simple “I bet you can’t.” That’s the one moment I could pinpoint where it all went to hell- “I bet you can’t-” Jump over that chair, trash can, fence, shoe rack, All of it escalating until someone said the Cursed Words. “I bet you can’t jump over that Cabbage stand, Shozashi-chan!” I remember seeing you get this very clearly determined look in your eyes before the words I fear to this day came out of your mouth- “Try me, bitch” I also remember Iida immediately shouting “Shozashi-chan, Language!”

 

**I remember clear as day. I proceeded to yell “Shut up Sanic” And attempt to leap over the cart. But** **_someone_ ** **stretched their wings out at that exact moment and I tumbled into it instead of gracefully over it…. Dick.**

I had to FUCKING stretch- do you know how hard it is to keep your limbs all bunched up all day?

**Yes but that exact moment? You could have waited the 2.5 seconds.**

Yes, and you could've ‘gracefully’ jumped over, and not jumped like a drunk gazelle you had been doing before, but hey- we all dream don't we?

**Like you didn’t cause a shoe explosion in target.**

That was one time- how was I supposed to know accidently putting electricity into those fucking shoes would make them explode- they are SHOES not bombs!

**I think Midoriya won the disaster contest in the cereal aisle though.**

Mmm, Yeah but back to your epic faceplant?

 

**So I launched directly into the cart. Cabbages everywhere, cart in shambles. The poor old vendor guy screaming. “MY CABBAGES”**

I mean, yeah- I remember and love that moment dearly because in that moment? In that moment I got to say what I had always wanted to- “So...I guess you really ARE Katara, huh? So...does that mean I’m aang?”

**Preceded by the sound of security and  “SCATTER!”**

I loved looking back once I had gotten out and just- seeing ochako floating out of the skylight, and I honestly have to give it to Iida- for someone who would never do anything wrong on purpose ever he fucking bolted! He clearly had been in trouble before- he had to have been. There’s no fuckin’ way he hadn’t been.

**Midoriya ran into the disney store, I still don't understand how he escaped. I went through the bathroom window.**

They totally thought he was some lost kid, he’s too cute to be a troublemaker. As for me? I also went out the open skylight, just kinda...flapped outta there- fast as my little baby wings could.

**I’m the only boring one then. Ignore me while I send all three of them just the words ‘try me, bitch’**

Listen if you send them that, even after all these years out of the Academy, they will panic.

**Sent. And now I’ll shut off my phone for a few hours~**

You're evil...and I’m so proud.

**One hundred percent your influence.**

About damn time- only took 30+ years. Anyways, Let’s end this story time here while waiting to see who shows up first. $40 says its Iida.

**I’ll bet on midoriya. He’d be the first to act on his panic.**

You’re so on.

 

End Chapter 3


	4. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Icarus here! This one I wrote on my own, so no circe here!

Yamaza Shozashi. That was his name. Karata Shozashi. That was his little sisters. When Yamaza first realized he had these strange bumps on his back, close to his spine- he was....worried? Scared? Frightened? What toddler wouldn't be. When he went crying to his mother, his baby sister hot on his heels- wanting to know why her big brother was crying; and Mom told him that it must be a quirk? That he probably had a mutant type quirk? He was...still confused honestly, but what could you expect. He was 3 years old for gods sake- he knew people in his world had...superpowers? No that didn't sound right....anyways- he knew that they had them, but he didn't understand. Not yet anyways, so when his mom and his dad sat him down and explained the different types of quirks, Then he was excited! Ecstatic actually!! Not like he knew that word...he didn't know a lot of words but that was ok. He'd learn. Within a few months, his wings (Wings!!! He was like a birdie!!!) had now fully grown in, and even had the beginnings of some feathers. They were all a downy gray for now, but Mom said that's just because they were baby feathers, but that didn't make much sense to Yamaza because he was not a baby, he was a big boy. He loved his wings, how soft they were and pretty, and Katara loved them too!! At first that is. Then came the day he realized that he could easily push her over with them and she realized it too....she didn't like his wings as much as before. He loved them even more.

 

* * *

A few months after that, around his fourth birthday in the spring, all his feathers were grown in, and turns out that they're all jet black! Just like the crows that used to nest outside! Who knew? Huh. Now that he thought about it- didn't having wings mean that he could fly?.... Yamaza looked over at his sister, who was coloring some Little mermaid drawing. "Hey- Hey Katara?" She just hummed in acknowledgment. She's a bit busy I guess. "How do crows usually learn to fly?" She didn't look up at him, not even a glance. But- she did respond. "I saw them jumping out of their nests earlier this year...maybe that's how? Orrr....maybe it's magic or something. I don't know." She continued carefully coloring the drawing. "Oh. Ok thanks! I'll try that out." As he turned and looked towards the open window he heard her hum "Uh huh...noooo problem...." He spread his wings, and looked down. It's not that high...only two stories...trees are taller than this... He vaguely noticed Katara flinch and look up "Wait you'll do what now-! No don't!!" Andddd he jumped out the window, and as he did he heard Katara scream for their dad- he was falling, falling, falling, f a l l I n g.... And he was fine? He was...oh! He was gliding! Well that was easy! He was giggling as he landed that was fun, He had to do that again! Sadly, at that moment his father rushed outside and looked around. Oh...I'm so grounded.

He was in fact, grounded. But!!! On the plus side, Katara had gotten so scared she had figured out her quirk! It's water....something? He couldn't pronounce it. Not yet anyways. He'd learn. Just like he learned to glide.... "Maybe I should learn how to fly next, huh katara?" Katara immediately hit him with a book. Katara also declared she hates his wings now. That's ok. He loves them even more now. After all, he can fly now.


	5. Just around the river-bend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to put bakugou in his place, Circe gladly accepts the task.

Stupid decisions are often made in a flash of emotion, before you even register the words coming out of your mouth. You then have to options. To tuck your tail between your legs like a wounded dog and swallow your pride, or to take that mistake in stride and make it infinitely worse. Circe was never one to let her mistakes fall flat without reaching their fullest potential. That is how she found herself leading her unsuspecting classmate toward a river on one weekend day. A tantrum turned argument ended with a simple ‘Would you care to join me for a walk?’. She was totally gonna launch him off a waterfall she’d seen from the mountain range area earlier. She justified this plan silently to herself as she watched him follow her with that arrogant, uninterested scowl on his face. He needed to be taken down a few pegs.

“Have you ever seen pocahontas, Bakugou?”  
“No, why the hell would I wanna watch a stupid fucking princess movie?”  
“Then you won’t recognize the song…”

She fashioned an two seater ice canoe and invited him to join her in it. A quiet gesture to the other seat and a burning look in her eyes, daring him to board the boat. We’d see if he was really the bravest of them all, like he acted all too often. He scoffed quietly as if it took him so much effort to do something for someone else. ‘What I like most about rivers is, you can't step in the same river twice. The waters always changing always flowing~’ She pushed off the muddy shore with an oar and placed her hand in the water, feeling the currents to make sure this wouldn’t get them both killed. ‘But people I guess can’t live like that. We all must pay a price. To be safe we lose our chance at ever knowing-’ A glance back showed he was not at all interested in what she was singing, fine by her of course. The only connection to the song she had was the way the river was formed.

‘What's around the riverbend, waiting just around the riverbend. I look once more! Just around the riverbend, beyond the shore, where the gulls fly free! Don't know what for, what I dream the day might send. Just around the riverbend for me, Coming for me. I feel it there beyond those trees or right behind these waterfalls.’ She giggles softly and saw the currents begin to pick up. ‘Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming? For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome sturdy walls and never dreams that something might be coming?’ Oh something was coming alright and just as she made this turn…

 

“Yo dipshit there's a waterfall ahead, stop the damn boat.”  
“It's a canoe not a boat.”  
“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?? I SAID STOP THE FUCKING BOAT!”  
“Oh no, I’ll be fine don’t worry, and it's a canoe.”  
“YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH”

Perfect. She paddles closer to the falls, activating her quirk to put more power behind the strokes. ‘Just around the riverbend. Just around the riverbend. I look once more just around the riverbend!’ The adrenaline rush made her giddy as she launched of the falls and way through the rapids, bakugou stringing together every curse he could think of behind her. Impressive that he’d managed to stay in the boat at all really by the sound of the explosions, she had expected for him to at least have half fell into the water by now. Once back in calmer waters she looked back at the frazzled boy and the melted ice at either side of the canoe. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??”  
“What's the matter? I thought you of all people could handle this~ Mr. I’m-gonna-be-number-one.”  
“Fuck you, fuck this, I'm getting out of this freezing death machine.”

She let him off with a little glint of amusement in her eyes and the sound of Yamaza cackling from the edge of the brush. Mission accomplished. Circe 1: ‘King explosion Murder’ 0. Of course she would never let him live this down either. 

Everyone else in 1-A and 1-B knew about it by the end of the day.

To this day, Bakugou maintains that she was ‘fucking insane’. Yamaza disagrees, He’s actually very proud and wishes someone had gotten it on film.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for a prank turn into a bar trip.

Mic-sensei was always a favorite of Circe’s. That did not mean, however, that he was safe from her mischief. Of course, It did lessen the intensity of it to harmless little jokes rather than…. Say launching someone off a waterfall? Regardless, She had a little idea pop into her head during her english class. A little shithead, devil of an idea. Mic-sensei was teaching them about abbreviations and she was zoning out. English was difficult and by no means her strong suit. So, she leaned over to Monamo. 

“Pssst, I’m bored.”  
“Just take notes like everyone else”  
“Nah. I need you to do me a solid”  
“...what is it?”

Now by this point, several students had noticed along with the teacher. Circe was unconcerned. The prying eyes couldn’t hear what her quirk didn't want them too and she covered her mouth to avoid Sensei figuring it out either.

“I’ll take control if that's alright”  
“Will you let me get back to my work?”  
“Yep~”  
“Deal”

Great. Pawn one in place. She fell into silence and took notes once again, unease building in the air. She smiled to herself and hummed quietly, pushing a calming vibe over the room. No need for them to panic, it just wasn’t time yet. She needed more of a crowd… Class ended and she cheerfully packed up her things, wary of the twenty pairs of eyes on her. 

“A test of focus. If you could focus while thinking at any moment something may happen then you can focus on the battlefield as well.”  
“Ah, And you used me because I wouldn’t be affected by your tricks~”  
“No, the anxiety on your face the entire class was amusing.”

They’d believe the lie. She didn’t have time to sit and bask in the success, she had to get the other classes. A quick trot down the hall to where class 1-A was getting in from their sparring lesson and she waited as most of them passed by with their complaints. Taking notes of how worn out each of them were. 

“NARUTO!!”  
“You know I’m sasuke...or maybe Kakashi? He fits too, I am always pretty tired and done with your shi-”  
“Nii-san, I have a new game to play~”  
“This...is gonna be good, what is it?”  
“Mic-sensei has a boring class, and I zoned out again. I got to thinking. Maybe we should play with the teachers~”  
“You have a plan? Or, Is this gonna be another improvised game?”  
“I have the skeleton of a plan…?”  
“So….like always then?”  
“...yea kinda. I wanna prank Mic-sensei.”  
“You wanna mess with Presentation Michael? Why not doom and gloom over here- or The sandman?”  
“No, Aizawa-sensei will expel us and I don’t really know Cementos all that well”  
“...I mean, I don’t think he’d expel us? We’d get in trouble yes but-”  
“.....Why not both? Mic-sensei and Aizawa-sensei”  
“Mmmm, How ‘bout no? Probably just The Cockatoo for now, save the bigger pranks for later. Either way- what do you need me for? I was planning on my own things y’know? Like starting on step one in MANMAU.”  
“I have an idea for that but you’re not gonna like it.”  
‘That’s literally never guaranteed, but continue.”  
“So y’know how there's been a bunch of arsons in the downtown area? Near Aizawa-sensei’s patrol?”  
“I mean- No shit we live near there, I’m not blind.”  
“Okay but just ignore that part, what if we were conveniently in one of those attacks?”  
“Ok, ok, but how the ACTUAL FUCK, is that supposed to get him to adopt us.”  
“Because there's no way We can actually beat whoever the fuck so he’ll see we aren't safe and adopt us!”  
“I…..don’t think it works that way? I mean?? Aren’t there, legal hoops or something- not to mention for him to actually like us enough to adopt two technically-able-to-live-on-their-own-kids.”  
“But….. I’m gonna do it anyway sooooo-”  
“Ok, first of all- fuck you, second of all, I’m in.”  
“Yay!! Thanks nii-san~”  
“Yeah, sure thing or whatever- now fuck off Naruto, I have more classes to go to.”

She skipped off to her class, used to being late at this point. No one seemed suspicious of her, and now they really had no reason to be. Pranking her teacher would have to be put on the backburner for the new plan. Her mind had switched gears to narrowing down a pattern in the attacks to figure out where they would attack next. It took all day, but she was pretty sure she had done it. Just in time for the final bell. Circe took her time to pack up, A little patience now that there was some semblance of a plan. A quiet walk home and Immediately she went online to double check her findings.

 

“Nii-san? We’ll need to get ready to go soon!”  
“I’m really not certain all this is necessary-”  
“But I figured out where they're going to be! It’ll be fine. With both of us i'm sure we could take them, and if not aizawa-sensei will save us!”  
“....If we fucking die, I’m blaming you AND I get to choose the next universe we go to.”  
“Deal~! Let’s go down behind miss jenkins house!”  
“Fucking- Seriously!?! That old lady who you used to torment? Why would they be targeting her house.”  
“I didn’t know I was tormenting her, and the bar down the street is the real target”  
“You knew for a fact you were- Y’know what, fine. I’m not arguing with you right now. Let’s go.”  
“To the bar! Here take this ID I made.”  
“This is a library card with our photos taped on- and our ages written in crayon.”  
“Listen I tried. Not very hard but I tried”  
“There's no such thing as two people on one ID, Katara.”  
“Exception to every rule”  
“NOT THIS ONE.”

The walk was quick and full of more yelling because ‘who the actual FUCK is going to accept an ID with crayon on it?’ Circe was gonna find out! She walked into the bar like she was meant to be there and sat at the bar. It wasn’t the greatest thing, torn up posters on the wall. The only other guy in here was… covered in hands? She didn't know what a bar crowd was supposed to look like so she tried not to stare at him and turned to lean over the counter noticing as she did the glazed look in Yamazas eyes as he stared at the bar tender. Oh dear god….

“Yamaza, shut your mouth, you’ll catch flies. Grillby! Get me a jack on the rocks if you please~” She spoke kindly but tried to sound mature. Could you sound mature? The bartender looks over at her and scoffs.

“Need your ID, Miss.” Circe nudges Yamaza who slides the ID across the table, never breaking eye contact. He looks down at it for a brief moment and back up unamused. “We don’t serve minors here. Miss… Shozashi?”

“You put our real names on it?” Yamaza hissed. “That is Fake ID rule number 1!”

“To be fair, It is written in crayon and I wouldn’t have accepted it anyway but your friend is right.” The man goes back to cleaning the glasses behind the counter. “I could make you something non-alcoholic.” 

“I accept this non-alcoholic drink, given that it is bounce-off-the-damn-walls sugary. What might your name be, Grilbae~” Yamaza is fucking shameless. Circe sneaks away from the bar and ventures over to hand guy as he was, the only other person here.

“Hello hello! Mind if I sit and chat with you?” She smiled sweetly. “It’s my first time at a bar, do you come here often? I wanna be a hero! I was narrowing down where that arson was gonna strike next and it seemed like this was it! I dragged my Nii-san but at least he's not grumpy about it anymore.” He didn't look even remotely interested, in fact he looked slightly annoyed. Well, fuck it. Gotta finish what you begin. “So do you know anything about the arson?”  
“”Fuck off brat.” Well that was rude. She huffed and went back to the counter.

“He’s mean. When’s that asshole arsonist gonna attack. I know my predictions are right.” She slumped on the bar and looked at the torn up posters. “Bar fights? Actually that looks like claws, could still be a fight but maybe a dog? Do you have a dog? Can I pet it??”

“We do not have a dog no, It was a bar fight a few months back.”

“Lame” She saw Yamaza glaring at her. “Be thirsty when we’re not waiting for an attack.”

“Okay! First of all you're thirsty 24/7. Second, he’s fucking hot. Third, You're waiting for an attack, not me.”

“Fuck you I’m never thirsty bitch”

“You flirted with the lamp post outside that had a sign for that radio show you listen to.”

“One fear.” the faint sound of Aizawa-sensei outside reached her ears. “TWO FEARS-!” She got up and ran outside, leaving her thirsty brother inside with the ‘hot’ bar man. She faintly heard him following after her with a faint ‘I’ll be back for you grillbae~’. Outside to the surprise of no one, was fire… lots of fire. “Three, three fears. Final answer.” Both the supposed arson and aizawa-sensei had heard that. Neither looked amused. “OKAY MANY FEARS FUCK IT. Nii-san!”

“What were you doing in a bar?” Aizawa looked slightly surprised and disappointed. 

“IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SAW THIS SUPER HOT GUY GO IN THERE” Yamaza yells at him. “You understand! I’ve seen the way you look at- well… .y'know who.” The Villain took the distraction as an opportunity to fucking bolt. 

“Told you he’d be here though! Nii-san, I did a good!” She exclaimed, too excited to notice the man getting away. She had managed to track down a man in one day that the pro heroes had been looking for for almost a month.

“Fuck you! I still don’t understand why we’re here!” Aizawa-sensei looked as though he wants to chase the villain, but simply sighed and walks toward his students. Their bickering came to a halt when they realized he was standing directly beside them. “.....It was her plan!”

“Nii-san!! Okay, It was but I can explain!” Aizawa looked so tired. Although to be fair, He always looked tired. She wanted to tell him her plan and why she had done it. But that would put MANMAU in jeopardy and Aizawa-sensei wasn’t one who liked excuses. “I… Sorry sensei, It won’t happen again, I promise.”

 

“I don’t want to know, Lets get you two home. Your parents must be worried.”

“...its fine, they wouldn't care.”

“Nonsense, I’ll have to let them know what happened.” 

 

Yamaza butted in. “No they literally couldn't give a shit less. Less of a shit.” Circe glares at her brother. “What? It’s the truth! The dead don't feel and dad didn't care enough to stick around!” Katara saw the displeased look on her elder brothers face, not one most people would catch if they didn’t know him. He didn’t sound too upset, but he was. They both were.

Aizawa had a blank look on his face, like usual, although Yamaza swears it’s ‘His thinking face!’ If that’s the case, she wonders what's so hard to think about, so hard to understand. They were technical orphans, not a hard concept to get. She saw the look in their teachers eyes shift slightly, not thinking anymore, maybe?

“Alright then, where do you two live?” He asked, looking the two siblings over- searching for something, bags of some kind maybe? “You two didn't take a cab or the train correct? So you must live nearby.”

….Ok now she was confused, and it must have clearly showed. Aizawa sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Look, it’s not the safest neighborhood right now and there was just a villain trying to burn that bar down who is still out and wandering around. I couldn’t just let the two of you walk home on your own with a clear conscious so, where do you live?” She shook her head to clear her thoughts, he wanted...to walk them home? That, was not what she was expecting. At all. Maybe he wanted to lecture them on their way home. Seemed like something he would do. Katara took a breath and rattled off their address- 

“But, Aizawa-sensei, you really don’t have to- it’s not that far-!”

“Nonsense. I don’t live very far from there myself, and it’s only logical to take you two back there on my way home. Now, let’s go. It’s getting late, We all have class in the morning.”

They got home safely, thanks to aizawa-sensei. A lot didn’t go according to plan tonight but, it seemed like step one in MANMAU was accidentally completed.

Now for step two.


	7. Update:

Ok, so, for those very few people who like this story, Kat and I will be rewriting it eventually. Soon. Maybe. It’s been busy in our lives recently, so yeah. 

We’re going to do our best to revamp this fic, maybe in a different style as well? It’ll be a new work on our profile. 

-Icarus


End file.
